


A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: They didn’t mean for everyone to think that they got engaged on what looked like a romantic getaway up in the snowy mountains. It was a joke. It was never supposed to be documented. There was vodka involved, and a hot tub. How were people taking it all so seriously?





	

**Author's Note:**

> bff prompt: could you write a fic/do you know of one where Clarke and Bellamy post a fake engagement picture on social media, and it's clearly a joke, but every is still super excited and congratulatory

They didn’t mean for it to happen.

They didn’t mean for everyone to think that they got engaged on what looked like a romantic getaway up in the snowy mountains.

It was a _joke_. It was never supposed to be documented. There was vodka involved, and a hot tub. _How_ were people taking it all so seriously?

“It’s you and Bellamy,” Raven tells her again, but Clarke just rolls her eyes. She and Bellamy are not a thing. They are _friends_.

“My mom won’t stop calling me,” she whines and Raven laughs. She’s enjoying this _way_ too much. “There were, like, 75 comments on that Facebook post before it got deleted.”

“People love romance, Clarke,” Jasper says wistfully. Clarke throws a pillow at him. This is all his fault, after all.

“If Bellamy had Facebook, he’d be killing you right now,” she reminds him and his face goes pale. “You’re lucky he’s been sleeping since we got back and hasn’t checked his messages. But just you wait.”

“I’m not the one who got down on one knee with Octavia’s engagement ring and pretended to propose to you!”

“No, but you are the one who took a picture of it and then proceeded to post it on Facebook with no caption, leading people to think that it was a _real_ proposal,” Clarke yells at him and he flinches, making Raven laugh again.

“You broke the one rule of the weekend,” she tells him. “No phones.”

“I don’t know how you all did it for three days!” he says, falling clumsily onto the couch next to Clarke. She kicks him because she can and because she enjoys his yelps of pain.

“It was three days, Jasper. _Three days_ without a phone and social media. We were drinking and hanging out in hot tubs. We played video games and board games and ate too much. We went tubing. We were _so_ busy,” Clarke reminds him. “And on the last night, you caved. You caved and took a picture of an innocent joke and now our whole world thinks that Bellamy and I are engaged.”

Before Jasper can respond, his phone rings on the coffee table and Clarke’s stomach drops. Bellamy is calling him and as soon as it stops ringing, he calls right back.

“You should just answer it,” Raven offers, but Jasper just keeps staring at the screen. “He’ll find you eventually and he’ll be even angrier.”

Clarke knows she’s right. Hell, Jasper probably knows it, too, but he shuts the phone off between calls and tucks it into his pocket before leaving the apartment without another word.

“Bellamy’s going to murder him,” Clarke sighs. She does feel bad for the kid. He was just as drunk as Bellamy and Clarke. He didn’t know the picture would cause this kind of reaction.

“Where is he?” Bellamy bellows as he walks into Clarke and Raven’s apartment without knocking. “I saw his car on the street, so I know he’s here.”

“Who called you?” Raven asks him and he throws her an unimpressed glare.

“Oh, you know, just my ex-girlfriend, my boss, my-“

“He’s gone,” Clarke interrupts him and he turns his attention to her. “He probably saw you from the hallway window and went down the back staircase. Go easy on him, he’s a weakling.”

“How are you so calm about this?” he demands and she shrugs. “Gina said that there are something like two hundred likes on that picture and almost one hundred comments. I didn’t think that many people knew who we were.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke tells him honestly and his face softens a little. “I practically forced you to come on that trip and then… This happened.”

“It’s Jasper’s fault, not yours.”

“It’s kind of yours, though,” Raven chimes in and Bellamy glares at her again. “You’re the one that proposed.”

“It was a _joke_ ,” he reminds her. He sits down next to Clarke and she rests her head on his shoulder to calm both him and herself down. “It’s my sister’s engagement ring. Clarke’s in a hot tub. Do people really think I’d propose to Clarke while she was in a hot tub?”

“How would you do it instead?” Raven asks.

“Yeah, how _would_ you propose to me?”

Bellamy huffs out a dramatic sigh and stands up from the couch, letting Clarke’s body fall against the cushions. Raven laughs and they both watch as he walks down the hall to the bathroom.

“It will be way classier when he proposes to you for real. Don’t worry,” Raven assures her and it’s Clarke turn to sigh.

When her phone rings from where it’s lying on the coffee table, Raven jumps up in excitement, shocking Clarke.

“Who is it?” she asks, craning her neck to get a look and her eyes widen in excitement when she sees who’s calling her. “Bellamy! Get out here. I think you’re going to enjoy this!”

They hear him grumble and Clarke reaches for the phone before it goes to voicemail, swiping to answer the call. Before she says anything, she makes sure to put the speakerphone on.

“Finn,” she says, and she notices Raven smiling like an idiot and hears Bellamy rushing to wash his hands. “Hi.”

“Bellamy?” is all that Finn has to say and it’s just as Bellamy stumbles into the room, still trying to button his pants. “ _Bellamy?”_

Bellamy looks appropriately amused and offended and Clarke throws him an innocent smile.

“Yes,” she says and both Raven and Bellamy move closer to her and the phone. “Bellamy.”

Finn sighs on the other end of the phone and Raven smiles at Clarke, coming around to sit on the couch. She pulls Clarke with her who, in turn, pulls Bellamy to sit on her other side. 

“You’re marrying Bellamy?” Finn finally asks and Clarke lets out an unamused laugh.

“How many ways can you ask me the same question, Finn?” she asks him and he groans into the phone. Clarke can picture him in his apartment, pacing back and forth in his kitchen, and tugging on the ends of his overgrown hair. “I’m marrying Bellamy. What’s it to you?”

“Well, congratulations,” he says, ignoring the questions. And he says it with so much disgust in his voice that Bellamy scoffs and Clarke has to elbow him in the ribs to keep quiet.

“Thank you,” she says to Finn, her voice like pure sugar—way too sweet. “I’ll tell Bellamy you called.”

“You got engaged last night and he’s not even there?” he asks and Raven elbows Clarke this time. It’s a valid question, after all. If they were really engaged, they’d still be in bed, probably still having sex.

“Of course he is. He’s just resting,” Clarke assures him and Raven nods excitedly next to her, knowing exactly where she’s going. “We had a… _long_ night, if you know what I mean.”

“Gross,” Finn mumbles and Clarke hides her laugh against Bellamy’s shoulder.

“I should go. Thanks for the call. I really appreciate it.”

She hangs up before he has a chance to respond and both she and Raven finally let their laughs tumble out of them.

“I hate him,” Bellamy says while they continue to giggle.

“That was fun,” Raven says, standing up from the couch. “I’ve got to get to work. Have a nice day fielding congratulation calls and texts.”

“See you tonight,” Clarke calls after her before turning to look at Bellamy. “He deleted it, you know.”

“I figured you would have at least gotten him to do that.”

“But, there’s more,” she says carefully and he groans, throwing his head back against the cushion behind him. “Miller had taken a screenshot and he posted that with a bunch of laughing emojis. If you know Miller, you know it’s probably some sick joke, but…”

“Some people are still taking it seriously?” he finishes and Clarke nods. “I’m going to kill him, too.”

“All of the people that matter know it’s not real and believe us when we tell them it’s not real,” she reminds him, but he just closes his eyes and ignores her. “No one else matters, right? _We_ know it was just a joke and you didn’t mean it.”

“Hey, don’t forget that you said yes,” he reminds her, opening one eye to glance at her.

“Lincoln has good taste in diamonds,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I wanted to see it on my finger and Octavia didn’t seem to mind.”

“That’s because Octavia _wants_ us to get married.”

“Well, that’s not happening until you tell me how you really would propose to me.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles and she laughs. “Who else has called you about this?”

“My mom has called four times because she doesn’t believe it’s a joke,” she tells him and, for a second, she thinks he’s going to scream. When he doesn’t, she continues. “What is it about us that makes everyone think we’re banging?”

“Banging?” He finally laughs and that makes Clarke happy. She doesn’t want him to be _so_ disgusted by the thought of marrying her. Sure, they’re just friends, but… still. It’s Bellamy. No matter what she says, Bellamy hasn’t been _just_ her friend for a long time.

“Banging, nailing, screwing, whatever other words that sound more like things you do with tools rather than other people’s bodies. You know, why do they think we’re _together_?”

When Bellamy looks at her now, he’s not angry like when he walked into the apartment. He’s not annoyed like when Raven teased them. He’s not even amused like he was during the phone call with Finn. The way he’s looking at her reminds her of how he looked at her the night before, when they were at her mom’s cabin with all of their friends, and he got down on one knee. For a split second, his face looked exactly like _this_. Like he might have meant it.

“Know what?” she asks him finally and he shrugs, his way of asking her what she means. “You did a really good job with the proposal. Yeah, I was in a bikini and the idea of public proposals—even if it’s just our friends—has always made me sick, but it was good. We looked happy, right? And we’re almost always happy when we’re together, so people see that.”

“I guess,” Bellamy agrees slowly. “So, it doesn’t bother you that people think that we’re not only _banging_ , but that we’re also getting married?”

“It’s better that they think it’s you than anyone else.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“So, you’re not going to kill Jasper or Miller?”

“Not today,” he relents and she leans over to kiss him on the cheek. And if she lingers a couple of seconds too long? Big deal. “I should go. I left my phone in the car,” he tells her and she swears he sounds a little sad.

“Okay.” He gets up and goes to leave, but stops when he’s opened the door, turning to look at her. “What?” she asks.

“It will be much better if I ever do it for real,” he says, smiling shyly toward the end. Clarke’s stomach drops and her heart hammers in her chest. His smile grows at the look on her face and he says, “It’s good to know you don’t want an audience. And I’ll make sure you’re wearing more than a bikini.”

“This isn’t funny, Bellamy,” she tells him meekly. He lets her door fall shut as he walks back across the room to squat in front of her.

“I’m probably not joking,” he promises. “Just give me the sign, Clarke and—“

He stops talking when her mouth is on his and he surges up to kiss her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. It’s hard and quick, but it’s _no_ joke.

“We should probably date first before you propose for real,” she breathes and Bellamy laughs, lowering himself back to the floor. But he doesn’t move any further and his hand is still tangled in her hair.

“We can do that. What are you doing tonight?”

“Well, I had plans to hang out with you,” she reminds him and he smiles. She doesn’t even know what’s happening but it feels perfect and right and it’s _Bellamy._

“Perfect. I’ll come by to pick you up at 7?”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” he lingers there, between her knees, another second before standing up and pulling her with him. When they’re both standing, his arm winds around her waist and he tips her head just enough to kiss her again. It’s slower and they’re both savoring the feel and taste of each other and Clarke never wants him to leave. “My phone can wait,” he tells her between kisses, as if he read her mind.

“Good.”

She pulls him back in for another kiss and as they stumble through her apartment toward her bedroom, her own phone begins to ring again. They successfully ignore it by slamming her bedroom door shut and forgetting anyone else exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
